The current pollen identification and counting method based on microscopic visual examination is very time consuming and labor intensive. More importantly, it is very "subjective" and not truly scientific. Intelligent Optical Systems, Inc. proposes to develop a portable digital allergen counter (DAC) to accurately and reliably count and identify airborne pollen grains and fungal spores. The proposed DAC combines a micro-image scanner, a high-speed video chip, an allergen morphology data bank, and a built-in image processor into an integrated and automated pollen counter. The DAC will rapidly identify and quantify pollen, grains and spores. By making it much easier to collect allergen information in multiple locations, the proposed device will reduce morbidity by providing improved warnings on days with high pollen counts. The specific aims of the Phase I project are to design and construct optical image scanner suitable for allergen detection, identify the morphology of several types of pollen, grains, and spores, integrate the DAC system and test and evaluate the system feasibility. In Phase II, an engineering prototype of a portable instrument will be built and field-validated with real-world samples. We will also expand its capability to increase the pollen types of interest. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A compact, simple, and easy-to-use digital allergen counting system that can monitor indoor or outdoor air quality that will minimize people's overexposure to allergens. This device is for aerobiological research that could be beneficial for public health, medical pharmaceutical and engineering applications. Universities, physicians, public health organizations, National Allergy Bureau (NAB) stations, and private air sampling consultants will purchase the device.